Part I: West vs East
by Archblade
Summary: Most people say Austria and Hungary are the ultimate couple in the series.  But, how many knew they were on opposite sides during the Cold War?  Well, here's the first part to a most likely 4 part series I'm making.  Hope everyone likes it.


**Part I: West vs East**

_**Austria and Hungary in the Cold War**_

1954: All the members of the Soviet Union have gathered a Russia's house. Russia has spent all day forcing Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia to clean his house before the rest of he Union arrived. Today, Russia was feeling especially happy, for you could tell from his almost instantly freezing cold and eerie smile and the gleam in his eye that glowed more like the first spark of a forest fire than star in the night sky. Austria and Hungary arrived shortly before the meeting began. Austria saw Russia staring at him as he came in, feeling the icy touch of his look through his entire body, but did not allow him to ruffle himself or his upright posture.

"How are you doing Austria?"

"I'm doing just fine, thank you Russia," Austria said as unnerved as he could.

"I hope you are ready to hear the good news I have for the Union today."

"Of course, Russia."

Russia personally escorts Austria and Hungary into the meeting room. Once the entire Union was comfortable in their seats, Russia stood up and began sharing his good news.

"Attention everyone, I have some good news to share. As you all should know, France has had the area of Indochina for many years now. However, I have received word that France has just lost in the area known as Dien Bien Phu. France is now leaving Indochina, so we shall have a new member part of our Eastern Block soon. Secondly, I am nearly finished with making the first man made satellite and will then send it up into space. I have decided to call it _Sputnik_, and with its successful launch, we will be ahead of the West and I will be one step closer to finally defeating England, France and America."

Austria began to shake at the thought of what Russia was saying. He and his superiors have been discussing leaving the Union and fight against Communism like the Western Block, but they never had a good reason until now. What disturbed him the most was how unemotional Hungary was about the news; whether it was her lack of understanding or care in this issue, he did not know. Hungary looked over and saw the distress in Ausria's eye.

"Austria, are you okay?"

"Yes, Austria, are you okay," Russia said with his false concerning cold smile.

Almost jumping out of his seat, Austria said, "No, no I'm not. I thought when your superior Stalin died last year you would at least try and make peace with the West. But this…this is crossing the line between having a civilized conflict to throwing away the laws of humanity just so you're the last one standing." Austria, finally feeling the fiery passion from his heart coursing through his very being stands up out of his seat. "I'm leaving Russia, and know my superiors will support my decision on this." He grabs Hungary's hand and begins making her walk out with him.

"Austria, why would you want to be on the same side as Germany, do you not remember what he did to us during the war?" Austria pauses and begins to think about his time in Germany's house. A small smile went across his face shortly afterwards.

"Hungary, are you not concerned about what Russia is planning for England, France and America? He's talking about completely annihilating them; are you really wanting to be part of that?"

"Before you decide Hungary," Russia said almost humorously, "do you not remember what America did to end the war with Japan? While you're thinking about that, I want you, I want anyone else here, to tell me what I'm doing is wrong. Add in the fact that he was unwilling to share the secrets to the bombs; is what I'm doing actually wrong?"

"Quiet you," Austria yelled at Russia. "Hungary, please listen to me, we have been together almost since the beginning. If you come wit me, our economies will improve; stick with me and you'll be just fine, I promise."

Hungary gazes into Austria's eyes, almost bursting into tears, trying to decide who's right, Austria or Russia?

"Hungary, who will protect you from my massive Red Army," Russia asked her intimidatingly.

"Don't you dare threaten her," Austria exclaimed.

Hungary began to slowly slip her hand out of Austria's hand. Austria, noticing her slow retreat away from him began to feel confused, sad and this aching pain through his heart that made him feel angry, lonely and fatigued of all strength. Austria watched as Hungary made her way back to her seat. Austria, feeling weak in his knees, almost collapsed in defeat, but kept his stand.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Hungary," Austria said. "I will return for you…someday."

He then turned his back on the union and began making his way back to his house. Hungary watched as her truest friend, almost lover, walked away, never looking back. As Austria opened the door to leave the meeting chamber, Hungary saw a giant shadow covering the entire door. She followed the shadow's outline to its source, leading her to Russia's Siberian cold smile of triumph. Russia walked up behind Hungary and puts his hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him just as he began to say, "You chose wisely my satellite state, you chose wisely."

Austria officially left the Union in 1955. That same year, the Austrian government adopted neutrality. This will be the truest of the Western Block, Eastern Block division of the world map in the Cold War. Barbed wire was put up to separate Austria from Hungary. The Iron Wall was finally constructed; the Austrians and Hungarians felt the division personally.


End file.
